


Sleeping Doves

by firearms57



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: I like words, M/M, Metaphors that feel nice rather than make sense?, but poetically, they lie in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firearms57/pseuds/firearms57
Summary: A poem.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Sleeping Doves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class. The guidelines were: (general) 10 syllable lines ended on a vibrant descriptor, following standard punctuation, in list format, after the style of the poem "to go to lvov" by Adam zagajewski  
> Which btw is beautiful  
> Enjoy

We greet dawn like a pair of sleeping doves, 

blanketed in down and murmuring lilac

hellos in that place of static entropy

that vibrates on reality’s cuspid

edge. His lashes flutter, jaws pried open

not on witticisms or rhapsodic

prose but a mellifluous, trilling yawn. 

Crystalline dewdrops streaming like blue fire 

from eyes lidded as heavily as wet

linen. To breathe deeply the saccharine 

light from the inky black of his parted 

mouth and discover within a lost Eden

I must clutch close to keep from vanishing

the very instant it greets the morning 

sun, flush to a breast bereft of his dark

touch. Hands incapable of transience —

he says — yet they glide, fleeting, over flesh

roughened by labor like stone is by time,

never harsh, harried by uncertain fate

casting ripples through unheeded bliss

in a flotilla of amaranthine

gemstone. His fingers kiss my jaw, and my lips

kiss his fingers. We share this bright lapis

moment as we share all time, stolid

as oak, soft as rain, he the sword and I

his shield, stalwart, true, and when he rises

to uptake his vigil as a watcher

at the rim, I remain uncast in our bed 

in hopeful despondency of the day

he abandons duty as he's always

abandoned me.


End file.
